Rolling Girl
by Alice Zange
Summary: El amor se manifiesta de diferentes maneras, algunas en distintas ocasiones, bizarras y de angustia. Sakura, una chica que sufre de acoso escolar... ¿Podrá encontrar amor en un infierno al que llama vida?


Hola Primero que nada este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto asi que les pido sean buenos con esta novata TTwTT

Este fic va dedicado a una muy buena amiga mía que es fan del Sasu/Saku! (Yo soy más del Naru/Hina pero bueno! n_n) Te quiero mucho "Cleo la rosa negra- nessan"

Aclaraciones: es un songfic de la canción "Rolling Girl" de la Vocaloid, Miku Hatsune. (La versión en español pertenece a la fanduber HaruhieProjectx)

Nota: El Anime/Manga Naruto – Naruto Shippuden, no me pertenece es obra exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei con colaboración de Shonen Jump.

Advertencia: bullying, menciones de suicidio.

"_**Cursiva**__": letra de la canción._

Normal: fanfic – Pov Sakura.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Rolling Girl**

"_**La chica que rodaba esta siempre viendo lo inalcanzable, sus sueños siguen dentro de ella, molestando están, molestando están…"**_

Cada día era lo mismo, levantarse, bañarse, desayunar, escuchar a mis padres discutir, arreglarme, ir al colegio, que Karin me golpeará, ir a la enfermería y después inventar una excusa tonta al profesor.

Todos los días era así una aburrida monotonía, que a mi parecer era mi abrumadora. Nunca he tenido muchos amigos, soy buena estudiante; tal vez, por eso se alejan, me hacen burla y me pegan… Tal vez, todo comenzó cuando lo vi a el.

"_**Se dice problema ya no habrá pero donde quedaron las palabras… Mas fallas! Mas fallas! Una vez que vea otro error ella nuevamente volverá a girar**__"_

El era muy apuesto.

Lo conocí un día después que Karin me golpeará. Me preguntó si me encontraba bien, me curó y me dio palabras de aliento. Me dijo que no me merecía esto, que no merecía que me discriminaran, que me golpearan. Me regañó, se enojó, dijo maldiciones contra Karin y sus secuaces y al final, cuando ya se iba, me regaló una tierna sonrisa.

Esa fue la primera vez que sentí que alguien se preocupaba por mí.

"_**Otra vez, Otra vez, si me dejas se que esta vez me voltearé. Si, ella dijo. Ella dijo, el significado de un juego de palabras –Estas bien? –Creo que aun no. Aun no entiendo bien el propósito de esto. Quisiera dejar de respirar"**_

Cada día más eran los golpes que recibía mi cuerpo. Nariz, mejilla, estómago, rodillas. Al parecer Karin estaba obsesionada con Sasuke, sí, porque asi se llamaba el apuesto muchacho que me daba consejos y al parecer a ella no le gustaba que el se me acercara.

No estaba a salvo en ningún lado. Karin me discriminaba, lastimaba, me agredió física y mentalmente hasta el punto de no saber qué hacer.

Después de cada golpiza, Sasuke se me acercaba y me decia que tenía que ser fuerte, me curaba y me preguntaba cómo me encontraba "sinceramente"- le decía. "creo que aun no estoy bien". Me miraba entristecido y se iba.

Lloraba. Ya que no sabía que debía hacer, mi vida era un fiasco, Karin me odiaba y golpeaba, mis padres peleaban a todas horas, las heridas de mi cuerpo no sanaban y estaba obteniendo notas muy bajas por la tensión y el estrés.

Lloraba. Porqué quisiera dormir eternamente y dejar de respirar.

"_**La chica que rodaba esta mas allá del final del color. Una voz que oye una y otra vez. Se llega a mezclar, se llega a mezclar"**_

Últimamente he pensado mucho en suicidarme. Creo que estoy volviéndome loca ya que siento voces que me dicen: "Hazlo… después de todo, ¿Qué te queda?"

Hubieron momentos en los cuales les hice caso y trate de acabar conmigo, pero no pude.

Lloro. Porque soy patética. Lloro. Porque quisiera no haber nacido. Lloro. Porque sé que estoy loca al estresarme al escuchar muchas voces en mi cabeza. Lloro. Porque me enamoré de Sasuke. Lloro. Porque me da temor que Karin de enteré.

"_**Se dice problemas ya no habrá, pero donde quedaron las palabras. Aun asi estuvo bien. Porque creo que más errores iba a causar y ya no los podré dejar. Ohhhh...**_

_**Otra vez, Otra vez de un modo u otro rodando estaré. Si, ella dijo. Ella dijo el significado de un juego de palabras, -Estas bien? –Solo un poco más. Y al fin podre ver algo más de esto. Quisiera dejar de respirar"**_

Mis profesores se estaban preocupando por mis calificaciones y por mi estado, me preguntaban si estaba bien y yo mecánicamente les contestaba que estaba bien.

Me miraban con tristeza y me decían que podía contar con ellos para lo que sea. Un día me llevaron al despacho de Lady Tsunade, la directora, ella me dijo que además de ser directora, también era una psiquiatra y que sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Comencé a llorar y le conté todo, ella me dijo que, aunque yo no lo creyera, ella también sufrió en su adolescencia. La miré sorprendida y musité un "Gracias" y ella me dijo que iba a tomar cartas con el asunto con Karin. Yo solo la mire y me fui.

No quería que hiciera nada, ya que finalmente, comprendí que el error era yo.

"_**Otra vez, Otra vez. Si me dejas se que esta vez me voltearé. Si, ella dijo. Ella dijo el significado con una gran sonrisa"**_

Una maldición, un golpe mudo, un moretón en el ojo.

Lady Tsunade expulsó a Karin y esto en vez de mejorar empeoró. Karin me encontró, me acorraló y me golpeó.

Rostro, brazos, estómago. Estaba a punto del desmayo cuando vi una sombra de luz y una voz ronca y fulminante le dijo a Karin "Apártate de ella y no vuelvas a atreverte a tocarla… ¡Oíste!". Karin replicó pero Sasuke tomó su brazo y lo apretó, le dijo algo que no logré entender y con eso Karin se puso pálida y salió corriendo.

Traté de levantarme, pero el se arrodillo y me abrazo. Me sorprendí. Me dijo que lo disculpara por no protegerme antes, que no era mi culpa haber estado asi, que Karin era una tonta y que no me molestaría más. Me dijo que no me preocupara que el siempre estaría conmigo. Me aparté un poco y lo miré sorprendida, le iba a preguntar por qué, pero antes de musitar mi incógnita, me tomo del rostro y me beso, al separarnos me dijo algo que cambiaria mi vida

"Te amo"

Y lloré porque yo también lo amaba y sabía que no estaría sola nunca más porque el estaría conmigo.

"_**-Estas bien? Todo terminó, ya es hora de descansar de este infierno, dejare de respirar **_

_**¡Ahora!" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Notas de la autora:**__** disculpen si el fic está un poco depresivo u-u es que lo escribí en una época difícil para mí. En compensación tengo pensado escribir uno más alegre c: **_

_**Amiga "Cleo la rosa negra", se que el fic es un trabajo horrendo pero espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poco, Te quiero mucho…!**_

**A todos los que tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer, espero que este fic tan malo le haya gustado aunque sea un 0.01% de 100. Hehheehheh u-u**

**Me regalarían un reviews TTwTT no sean malos... acepto de todo n_n **

**Ah! Si quieren que les dediqué un fanfic solo díganmelo si? **

**LOS QUIERO! 3**


End file.
